warrior_cats_ultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Mates
Mates Mate is the Clan terminology for a partnership between a tom and a she-cat who love each other greatly and plan to spend their life as partners. Taking A Mate Two cats are usually considered mates after spending some time together, and are seen sharing tongues often, and after some kind of confession of love, or asking them if they would like to be mates. Usually when cats are apprentices or warriors, they will show some sort of affection toward a certain cat. Clan cats usually take a mate from the same Clan, although there are examples of pairings from different Clans or groups. However, sometimes cats from different Clans will mate secretly despite it being against the warrior code. Examples are Bluestar and Oakheart, Silverstream and Graystripe, or Leafpool and Crowfeather. It is not unusual for a cat to have more than one mate, especially toms. After a while, if they stop showing affection, or if their mate dies, they will usually take on a new mate. An example is Graystripe and Millie or Willowpelt and Patchpelt. Breaking Up In the Warriors universe, breaking up is fairly rare, but can happen. Some examples of mates who broke up: Daisy and Spiderleg Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw Leafpool and Crowfeather Goldenflower and Tigerstar Rainflower and Shellheart It is noted after Rainflower's death, that Shellheart always loved Rainflower, even after they weren't mates anymore Sasha and Tigerstar Reasons Mates break up mainly for the following reasons: They decide they are not suited for each other anymore or don't truly love each other One cat does not love the other anymore (Daisy and Spiderleg) Ending a relationship of forbidden love by mutual agreement, recognizing that loyalty to their Clan is more important than their love (Leafpool and Crowfeather) Disagreements, mistrust, misunderstanding (Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw in Starlight) Disappointment in their mate's actions or behavior (Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw in Sunrise, Shellheart and Rainflower in Crookedstar's Promise) One of the cats leave the Clan (Goldenflower and Tigerstar) One of the cats dies (Graystripe takes Millie as a mate after the death of Silverstream) In some cases, mates will get back together some time after breaking up, for example, when Squirrelflight mistrusted Brambleclaw, but then made up with him later, though this is fairly rare. Restrictions Taking a cat from another Clan (or a non-Clan cat) as mate is implicitly forbidden by the first rule of The Warrior Code, as such pairings are considered a sign of disloyalty. Kits born from such relations are named half-Clan, and are usually not trusted. Medicine cats, either male or female, are not allowed to take mates, in order to be fully dedicated to their medicine cat duties, though this rule is often broken. (ie. Crowfeather and Leafpool, Yellowfang and Raggedstar.) Apprentices do not take mates because they are too young, and that if females were to give birth to kits, it would distract them from their duties, though they do sometimes show affection. List of Mates ThunderClan Adderfang and Swiftbreeze Berrynose and Poppyfrost Birchfall and Whitewing Brackenfur and Sorreltail Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight Cloudtail and Brightheart Dustpelt and Ferncloud Firestar and Sandstorm Fuzzypelt and Robinwing Graystripe and Millie Halftail and One-eye Morningstar and Songbird Patchpelt and Willowpelt Pinestar and Leopardfoot Redtail and Brindleface Smallear and Speckletail Stormtail and Moonflower Spiderleg and Daisy Tawnyspots and Willowpelt Thistleclaw and Snowfur Tigerstar and Goldenflower Whitestorm and Willowpelt Windflight and Poppydawn WindClan Crowfeather and Nightcloud Gorsestar and Wind RiverClan Hailstar and Echomist Shellheart and Rainflower Tanglewhisker and Birdsong Beetlenose and Sunfish Cedarpelt and Lakeshine Crookedstar and Willowbreeze Mudfur and Brightsky Owlfur and Softwing Piketooth and Shimmerpelt Rippleclaw and Graypool Timberfur and Ottersplash Shellheart's Grandfather and an Unnamed she-cat ShadowClan Mudclaw and Lizardstripe Raggedstar and Yellowfang Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt SkyClan Braveheart and Shiningheart Billystorm and Leafstar Cloudstar and Birdflight Patchfoot and Clovertail Rainfur and Petalnose Waspwhisker and Fallowfern Half-Clan Crowfeather and Leafpool Graystripe and Silverstream Oakheart and Bluestar Reedfeather and Fallowtail Ryewhisker and Cloudberry Shellheart's Grandfather and Mapleshade Tigerstar and Sasha Windflight's parents Clanless Cats Husker and Moss Jake and Quince Jake and Nutmeg Smoky and Daisy Smoky and Floss Willie and Minty Tribe / Ancient Lake Cats Chasing Clouds and Rising Moon Falling Rain and Falcon Swoop Jagged Lightning and Owl Feather Sheer and Night Stone Song and Broken Shadow Stormfur and Brook